bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Paonzord
Paonzord is a green auxiliary OtomoNippon modeled after an elephant. Overview Paonzord is the first OtomoNippon to be borne out of a purified Sealing Shuriken obtained during their previous battle, which occurs when the five Nippon Rangers managed to work together to defeat Youkai. When summoned, it arrives riding on a giant round boulder, mimicking a circus elephant. In this form Paonzord can perform a vacuum cleaner attack with its trunk which it used to suck up Yokai #3's webbing which the OtomoNippon Companions had been bound in. History Like all OtomoNippons, Paonzord was created by Yoshi Igasaki throughout the cooperation of alien races, using UFOzord as it's main basis. Paonzord hides itself in a mountain until it was needed. After the Nippon Rangers defeated Youkai #3 by capitalizing on their impeccable teamwork, their Nintality levels reached a level enough for the purified Sealing Shuriken to transform itself into the OtomoNippon Shuriken - Paon. Later when their OtomoNins are fighting Youkai #3 in its Giant Youkai form, Tsuchigomo was still able to trap their OtomoNippon in its spider web threads, unable to move. Kamikaze Aka had no choice but to make use of the new OtomoNippon Shuriken to summon Paonzord on Geisha Momo's advice and transferred to the new companion, where the OtomoNippon not only was able to neutralize Youkai #3's spider web threads by absorbing them, but also used the same technique to free the Nippon Rangers and their OtomoNippons by sucking up the spider web threads that bounded them. Paonzord then combined with the other OtomoNippons to form Shuriken Paonzord and eliminate the Giant Youkai. From then on, this new ally would be part of the Nippon Rangers' Arsenal which can be summoned in future battles against Giant Youkai. It can also be used during regular battles to perform Shuriken Ninja Arts reflective of of Paonzord's abilities, such as stretching a Nippon Rangers' arm to reach Youkai faraway and pound it like an elephant's trunk Humanoid Form When the Nippon Ranger piloting Paonzord announces OtomoNippon Transformation Paonzord splits itself up and recombines into its Humanoid Form, removing the giant OtomoNippon Shuriken: Paon in the process. In this form, the hind legs of Paonzord's elephant form become apair of shoulder mounted missile launchers. Shuriken Paonzord Shuriken Paonzord is the alternate form of Shuriken Gattaizord Gatti formed when Paonzord takes over Shinobimaru's place in the cockpit while Shinobimaru becomes the right hand and the giant OtomoNippon Shuriken - Paon replaces the Shinobizord one as the head. This is performed when Kamikaze Aka spins her OtomoNipon Shuriken - Paon in the Ninja Ichibantou and the Shuriken Paonzord Combination is announced. As elephants are renowned for their strength, Shuriken Paonzord specializes in power-type attacks. Shuriken Paonzord is armed with twin Paon Axes formed by Paonmaru's rear feet (machine gun cannons in its Humanoid Form) to hack at the giant Youkai, while the Paon Jet used in the Normal OtomoNippon form can be used to fire a high preassure air jet to damage opponents. Shuriken Paonzord's finisher is Shuriken Gattazord: Paon Boomerang. In this finisher, the Nippon Rangers inside Shuriken Paonzord's cockpit performs a double slash with their Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantous, allowing ShurikenPaonzord to throw its twin Paon Axes at the giant Youkai, creating a X-slash before returning to the hands of Shurikenjin Paonzord like boomerangs. Notes *"Pao" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a elephant's trumpeting. New OtomoNppoin born out of a purified Sealing Shuriken do not bear any names until a Ninninger grants it. In this case, it's Kamikaze Aka that christens this new OtomoNippon "Paonzord" on its first battle. See Also *Paonmaru - Super Sentai counterpart in Ninninger. *Rumble Tusk Zord - Power Rangers counterpart in Ninja Steel. Category:Academic Dynasty Series Category:Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords Category:Auxiliary Zord